


The Lotus Trials

by Jowy05



Series: The Lotus Trials [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA AU, Character Death, Character Development, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Maze Runner AU, slowly zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jowy05/pseuds/Jowy05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he doesn't remember a thing about his past, he is sure that nothing prepared him to what now he has to deal with. Find an exit to a maze that a few guys have been trying to find since three years ago, fight the monsters that guard such exit, and  try to know who is the blue eyed girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one survives a night in the maze," he said. </p>
<p>"There's always a first time," he replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: just a pilot chapter, if people like it I could write more. Let me know ;)  
> And if there is some grammar mistakes is because english is not my native language and it has been a while since I have written something in english. But enjoy :)

When he woke up the first thing he saw was pitch black. He sat down trying to get used to the darkness. With his hands, he began to touch whatever was near him. To his left and right side were boxes. Beneath him he felt the coldness of metal. He began to touch everywhere until he felt something that could be helpful to him to comprehend what was going on and where he was. But the room was small and all he could see from the shadows were more boxes and a few bags. He was sweating even though the air was cold.

 _Where am I?_ He thought.

Suddenly, the place were he sat began to move. He heard the creak of a machine and felt how everything began to shake. The room moved upward. 

_An elevator? Where am I? Why am I here? Most importantly, what is my name? Who am I?_

He began to panic. He had the right to panic when you wake up in a place you don’t know, with any memory of how you end up there, and most importantly without knowing who you are. He tried to stand, but the elevator moved too much. With the help of the box on his left he could stand up. His sight had already adjusted to the darkness so he could see some shadows, but none of them could help him to understand where he was. Another jolt made him sat down harshly on the metal floor.

“Hello”, he shouted. “Someone can here me?”

_What is going on? Why can’t I remember a thing? What is my…name? I must have a name. Think…think. Z…K…Zuko! My name is Zuko_

“My name is Zuko”, he said out loud convincing himself that that was his name. “Zuko. But why I can’t remember anything else?”

His mind began to work again. Some images flowed through his mind. Things that he already knew, but couldn’t comprehend how he knew. He knew how the world around him worked. He could picture parks, some games, and a lake with families enjoying the evening, eating spicy food, the school, and the warm of a fire in the middle of the woods in a cold night.

Even though he could picture all those things, he couldn’t name any of those parks or families. He didn’t even know his own last name. And worst, he didn’t even remember about his own parents, or any of his family. Did he have a brother or sister? A cousin? An uncle or aunt? Some faces flashed in his mind, but couldn’t recognize any of them.

This was frustrating. His head hurt with so much thinking and the shaking of the elevator didn’t help. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _Calm down Zuko. Don`t let your emotions control you. Just take a deep breath and try to shut down whatever is bothering you. Just then you can think better._ He didn’t know from where those words came, but it did help him. 

He sat cross-legged and took another deep breath. And another and another until he could calm down, his mind was at ease now. He no longer heard the shake of the elevator, or the creak of the machine. He felt the air getting warmer. He could think clearly now. Just one last deep breath and he closed his eyes.

He could see some shadows of people, a white room, some screens, kids running, others studying. He saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes smiling at him, but still he couldn’t recognize, her face was blurry; another girl, shorter with black hair in a mess bun and milky green eyes; a woman in a red dress shirt and black skirt smiling warmly at him. He saw a big office with a red carpet and mahogany furniture, a man sitting behind a desk. Golden eyes.

_Zuzu, you need to wake up_

Zuko opened his eyes just when the elevator had stopped. He didn’t know how much time he had passed sitting there meditating, but now he felt like the door took hours to open up. He heard whispering from above him. Shortly after, the doors of the elevator opened. He immediately shut his eyes, the light of the sun shined powerfully. He felt the heat of the noon.  

“Hey!” he heard someone shout above him, “the newbie is here.”

“No kidding,” another voice, this time with sarcasm, “if you don’t say we wouldn’t now.”

“Take it easy, I don’t want fights this day,” the voice sound humorous but with a hint of annoyance, saying how tired he was of the same crap.

Zuko heard some conversations, none of them sounded good or helpful.

“Where do you think he will work?” 

“Beats me, but the Launders needs help”

“Ya think is a bendie or a non?” 

“Wanna bet that he would cry in a couple of hours?”

“Ha! I say in a couple of minutes” 

“Just hope is not another little boy like last month. I don’t want another baby in here”

Following those conversations, someone had jumped down to where he was. He looked up to see a guy with brown messy hair, tan skin, weird eyebrows and a wicked grin. He looked between sixteen or seventeen years old. Between his front teeth was a straw. He had big blue t-shirt with brown pants and combat boots. In his waist were two hooked spears. He leaned down to see him, and gave another wicked smile. Just three seconds of meeting this guy and Zuko already hated him. He wasn’t someone to hate immediately, but there was something about this guy in front of him that made him untruthful.

“Rise and shine, newbie.” Weird eyebrows said.

 

They helped him to get out of the elevator. There were around thirty boys, maybe more, around him. Their ages were around 15 to 17, but he could see a kid around 11 or 12 years old. Some of them were wearing green shirts with brown shorts, others were wearing a blue tank top with blue jeans and he saw three wearing a red tank top with black shorts. All of them were talking about him, he was sure of it. They were looking at him weird, like if he had something awful in his face. He heard some guy said something about a burn, but he wasn’t so sure. The whispers were making him dizzy and angry. What they were talking about? Was he that ugly? He needed space. With his hands, he began to make a path to find an exit. It wasn’t that difficult, they cleared his path to the open place.

Once outside, Zuko contemplate the view. He saw four 40 meters tall walls with ivy growing up from the bottom to the top. It looked like some kind of cage with a big opening in the ceiling. In each wall in the middle was a big door to gods-know-where. To his right, he saw three buildings. The two buildings to the right where big enough to be used as a haven, and the one to the left, smaller that the other two, Zuko guessed, was the bathroom. To his left was a forest, not a big one, but big enough to be inside of this…this what?

“Welcome to the Glade,” a voice from behind said. Zuko turned around and met a guy with a big grin on his face. His blue eyes shined with mischief, his tan skin glowed with the sun. His brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. He had a blue tank top and light brown shorts with sandals on his feet. He was dressed like someone ready to go to the beach. He laughed and said, “You really look like oogie. Come on, I will give you the tour to our `humble´ home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just before you began reading, I made a few changes in the last chapter. Some of them are really important, so I advice you to read it first and then you can read this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The brown haired boy was still smiling at him. All of the other boys have dispersed to gods knows where, but there were a few that still looked at him in a weird way 

“You must be so confused, right?” said the blue eyed guy, “But don’t worry, you will fit here in a few weeks. By the way, name’s Sokka, yours?” He extended his hand to him. “Well if you remember,” he joked. 

Zuko didn’t know if he could trust anyone in here, but he didn’t have any other option. They could answer the many questions he had. With some uncertainty he shook his hand. “Zuko.” 

“Zuko, uh. Well Zuko, like I said before welcome to the Glade. And before you began to ask me the hundred of questions you have, can we go to lunch? I’m starving.” Sokka said with a big grin. “For the record, is lunch time, so the questions have to wait. Sounds good?” 

He wanted to say no, he needed the answers. His head was going insane with so much going on and so little information, but his stomach didn’t agree what his mind was thinking because it growled. 

Sokka laugh, “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, today in Pipsqueak’s menu is steak!”

The “dinning hall” as Sokka called it consisted of an area between the forest and the meadow. Zuko could guess that they made the tables and chairs; someone must have been good with crafts and things to do the tables and chairs. The kids were eating and talking and laughing like it was just a normal day. The picture of this “dinning hall” and the kids made Zuko imagine that this was what it should look like if he was in school. He put aside that thought and followed Sokka to the line for food. 

While Zuko was making the line, he could still feel and see the way everyone was looking at him. It made him uncomfortable and angry at the same time. He wanted to yell at them and say “mind you own business”, but he didn’t want to make a scene. He still asked himself if he had a really ugly face. But Sokka didn’t say a thing about his face, and Sokka seemed to be trustful, in a way.

“Pipsqueak! My man, I think I deserved a bigger steak,” Sokka’s voice snapped him to reality. 

Zuko turned his head and saw a big, tall, and muscular boy. His brown hair fell to his shoulders. His big nose seemed like if he was fuming. His big, and muscular arms were intimidating. He looked intimidating, Zuko thought. But when Pipsqueak smiled, he knew that the tough and muscular young man just was the exterior. 

Pipsqueak gave a smug smile to Sokka and turned to get a big piece of steak. Zuko didn’t know how that piece of meat could be eaten by someone like Sokka, but Zuko noted that Sokka was muscular too, so he didn’t worried that much. 

“Now we are talking!” Sokka looked pleased with the meat, “thanks bud. Remind me to talk to Haru about that favour you wanted.” 

Pipsqueak just nodded to Sokka and turned his head to Zuko. He saw how his eyes went wide, but didn’t say anything. He got a plate, put some food and gave it to Zuko with another smile. Zuko took the plate and said a quietly thank you to the cook. Pipsqueak nodded to him and gave him another smile.

Sokka found a good table, far away from the others boys and their uneasy glances; Zuko was grateful for that. They sat down and began to eat. Zuko was really surprised by the way Sokka ate. He ate like he hadn’t in a very long time, but Zuko wasn’t left behind. He didn’t know when was the last time he ate, so this food was heaven to him.

“So, what are your questions?” Sokka said at last. He had still some food on his mouth, but he was able to ask that question. 

Zuko swallowed his piece of steak, drank water and took a deep breath and talk, “What is this place? Why am I here? Why I can’t remember a thing? What are we doing here? There are just boys in this place? What is beyond those walls…?” 

“Whoa there buddy, calm down. I could barely understand you.” Sokka laughed and tried to calm him down, “Look, before I answer some of your questions I’m gonna tell you something. I’m gonna answers the questions as best as I can, but I don’t promise that all of them are gonna be answered.” 

It was logical, Zuko thought; maybe he’s not going to answer everything I’m wondering. 

“Maybe we should take it slow. Was is the first question?” Sokka asked him taking a bit of his food. 

Zuko looked around him and thought about that question.

“Why is everyone looking at me so weird? Am I that ugly?” That was the first thing he though of. He wanted to know why everyone was looking at him. Those glances weren’t friendly, and some of them were afraid of him.

“Well,” Sokka looked uncomfortable. Was the answer that bad? Was he really that ugly that Sokka didn’t want to make him feel bad? Well, screw them. He didn’t give a damn about what they think of him. 

“I got the message, no need to lie to me,” Zuko said at last. “Next question, why am I here? 

Sokka looked surprise of his answer and the sudden change of topic, but he obliged to Zuko’s wishes, or so he thought. “Buddy, you aren’t ugly but you _do_ have something in your face.” Sokka’s eyes went wide with realization, “I mean not all your face,” he gave a nervous chuckle, “what I mean is, that you have some kind of scar in your left side of your face. It goes from your eye to your cheek and then your ear. It looks some kind of burn scar; it has the shape of a comet, if you’re wondering.” 

Zuko was speechless. A burn scar? How? Did he have some kind of accident? If there was an accident, was he the only survivor? His hand went to his face subconsciously, he felt the roughness of his skin. It didn’t hurt, so the accident took place month or maybe years ago. Now he knew why he saw things different from his left eye, and the reason why everyone was looking at him. Doesn’t matter right now, he thought, what matters is the situation I’m in. But deep down, he knew that it did matter. 

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Sokka looked guilty. 

“It’s all right, doesn’t matter right now,” Zuko tried to assure him, but his voice didn’t help him. He cleared his throat and looked dead in the eye to Sokka, “Now, why am I here? 

Sokka chuckled, “That is something that I can’t answer, sorry buddy.” 

Zuko was confused. “Why not?” 

“Because, neither do I know why we are here. We just wake up same as you, clueless.” 

Zuko looked around. All of the boys in the dinning hall were having a great time, like if all of this was normal. Why weren’t they wondering or worried that they didn’t know a thing about their past, about not knowing why they were in this hellhole? Sokka didn’t look worried he looked carefree and happy. Why was that? Did they just give up in wanting and finding for answers? 

“All of them? Not even a tiny memory of before?” Zuko asked him. 

“None,” Sokka replied with another handful of food in his mouth. “Every month the Box brings a newbie and supplies. At the beginning we asked them if they remember anything, but none of them remembered. So we just stopped asking.” 

“And this place, do you have any idea what this place means?” 

“We have some theories. Some said that this is a prison; other said that is some kind of haven, because of the ‘perfect’ weather. But most of us think is a prison.” He shrugged. “Think what you want.” 

There was silence after that. Zuko was absorbing the information that was given to him, and tried to connect some dots and create his own theories. But it wasn’t enough information. He needed more. There was something inside of him that nag him to demand more information, more answers. He felt that this was his responsibility. Why he felt that? He didn’t know, but until then he needed more information. “What about what is beyond the walls?” 

Sokka did not answer right away, but after a minute he told him, “A maze.” 

* * *

 

After lunch, Sokka gave him the tour to the Glade. The Glade was divided in four sections: the Gardens, where all crops grow and the water was pumped; the Homestead, where the two building working as haven and the bathroom was; the Blood House, where livestock were raised and slaughtered; and the Deadheads, as Sokka called it the Graveyard. The Homestead and the Gardens were next to each other, while the Blood House was west from them and the Deadheads were deep in the forest, far away from everyone. Zuko didn’t want to know how often that graveyard was used. 

He explained him the different kinds of work there was. The Launders were in charge of cleaning everyone’s clothe, make sure the bathrooms were clean and give food to the animals. The Choppers were in charge of slice the meat of the animals and gave it to Pipsqueak to be cooked. The Healers or Meds, were in charge of healing any injuries or assist in minor problems of health, but Sokka said that the Choppers used it more often. The Builders were the one that build shelters, havens, and other things that any of the other workers would use. The Cooks were the ones that made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Sokka’s favourite station. The Gardeners worked in tilling, weeding, planting and harvesting. The Guards were the ones that made sure everyone followed the rules, and if someone disobeyed they put them in the “jail”, a tiny room behind the homestead. 

“And the last are the Map-makers and the Runners,” Sokka said. They were sitting facing the glade. Behind them was the forest. The air was fresh even thought, Zuko guessed, it was three in the afternoon. 

“Map-makers of what? And runners?” Zuko asked him. There was something inside of him that told him that that was very important. 

“Yeah, map-makers are the one who draw a map of the maze; to find a way out of this hell hole.” Sokka explained, “And the runners are the only ones who can go inside the maze. They run and find some kind of information or hint to find an exit. Some runners do both jobs. It’s a very tiring work.”

Just when he was about to demand more information about these runners, a boy interrupted. He had brown short hair, grey eyes, and about 11 or 12 years old. He had a big grin in his face and walked with glee. 

“Sokka!” the boy shouted when he was just two meters away from them. 

“Hey, Aang, what’s up?”

“Haru is looking for you. He said something about a guy and a stung.”

Sokka’s eyes went wide, “Am on my way. Hey, Aang, can you show him,” he eyed Zuko, “were he’s gonna sleep?”

“Sure,” Aang replied with another big smile. 

Sokka ran to where the Healers hut was. Maybe some chopper cut his hand again, Zuko thought. But, he said stung…what those that meant?

“Hey!” Zuko’s head turned to where the boy, Aang, was. He now could see him properly. He was between 1.55 or 1.60 meters tall. His brown hair was spikey and short. His grey eyes shined with glee, like a kid’s should be. He must be light in his feet because it was until he shouted that Sokka and Zuko noted him. “I’m Aang, what’s your name?” he said with more glee. 

“Zuko,” his voice sounded the opposite of how Aang responded.

“Cool name! Come on, I’ll show you your hammock.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language

The homestead was big enough to gather at least fifty people. Hammocks hanged everywhere possible, but he noticed that not all of them were occupied. Aang made his way to the left corner of the homestead. There were two hammocks hanging one above the other. Clothe and personal belongings could be found on the floor.

“You can take the one above mine if you want,” Aang smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded, “the above one is fine for me.”

“Great!” Aang exclaimed, “Do you want to do something fun?”

Zuko saw the way Aang’s eyes shinned with hope. Does he have a friend in here? He thought. Zuko couldn’t denied the fact that Aang was kind of annoying, but with those eyes and the fact that he was still a kid couldn’t made him say no.

“Yeah, sure.”

Aang’s eyes shinned more after those two words. Zuko’s chest warmed at the view of Aang’s happiness. I could use a friend in here, he thought. Yes, he is a kid, but a friend is a friend.

Aang guided him to the forest. For being a little kid, he wasn’t scared of the dark forest, now that the sun was setting. Aang walked even more through the forest, passing by some boys stabbing a pig, and others burring something…? I don’t wanna know, Zuko thought. He stumbled against something little and warm, just looking down he realized that it was Aang. He was about to say sorry when the kid shush him.

Zuko was stunned at first, a kid just shush him, but then he looked around him and realized that they were in the center of the forest. Aang signed him to follow him behind a bush, and Zuko did as was told. The grey-eyed kid pointed to two people talking a few meters away from them. Zuko could barely hear what they were saying. But by their gesture when talking he was sure it was something important. He could figure it out, but the kid next to him was too oblivious of this.  
He watched as Aang jumped from his position to the branch four meters above them. How could he…? Zuko’s thoughts stopped when he saw the way Aang moved his hands. He moved in circles with great concentration and balance. Zuko felt the air move with every movement Aang did; he felt the breeze, the cold breeze of the air move through everywhere. He was so amazed with what Aang was doing that he didn’t realized that the air was making a sound and the two boys behind him had stopped their argument. He realized to late, that Aang’s intentions were to scare the two boys behind him. He turned around just when one of them asked who was there.

“I’m pretty sure I heard someone in here”, one of them said.

“And I think that you are crazy. Come one, no one is here. I checked before, so stop worrying about it.”

“But…I…a-am s-sure that…I heard something.”

“Well, your ears are bad.”

“No, they are not!” Zuko saw that the one on his left was shacking.

Zuko heard whispering coming from the air, and that was the trigger for the boy in front of him to run screaming “MAMA”.

“Hey! Don’t leave me alone in here”, he heard the other boy yelled.

Yeah, right, such a brave boy, Zuko said in sarcasm.

Just when the last boy was out of sight, Aang jumped down the branch and began to laugh until he saw tears in his eyes.

“That…was…awesome…”, Aang said between breaths. “Don’t you think so Zuko? Did you see their faces? They were so scared. This is the reason why they don’t like to come to the forest. They think it’s hunted by the dead boys of the graveyard.”

Aang kept laughing with no end, and Zuko join in at the end. To be honest, he said to himself that was pretty funny. But then, he remembered the way Aang moved, and what he did.

“Hey, Aang,” he called the boy.

“Yeah?” Aang’s smile didn’t leave his face.

“What was that you were doing? With your hands?”

“Oh!” His grey eyes shinned, “it was airbending.”

* * *

 

They had made it back to the homestead. The entire walk back they were in silence. Zuko didn’t know what to ask. Well he knew what to ask, but he wasn’t sure Aang could answer all of his questions. So here he was, in front of a campfire waiting for Sokka to ask him about it. The gladers were enjoying their evening. From what Aang told him, the gladers celebrate the welcome of the new member of their family by having a bonfire and food. So this bonfire was for him, but Zuko thought that this was more for them than for him.

He didn’t wait long for Sokka, because he came to him with two plates of food. He hand him one while he began to eat the other one. There was a moment of silence while they ate, but his curiosity won at the end. He swallowed his food and asked, “Sokka, what is airbending?”

“I was wondering when you would ask that question.” He put apart his food and looked at the fire a few meters away from them. Gladers were laughing, drinking the drink the weird eyebrows made, and enjoying the little moment they had. Sokka’s face change for a bit, he looked pained, remembering something hurtful. But as soon as it came it was gone. The joyful Sokka was back. “Airbending is a talent Aang have. He can move at will the air around us, by some forms with his body. Don’t ask me how, because I don’t know. But he is the only one in here with that talent.”

“The only one? But how could he move the air so perfectly, without error. Just like a master?” Zuko’s questions bombed Sokka.

“Wow, buddy. Slow down. What is with you and a million of questions?” Sokka’s hands were in front of him indicating him to take it easy, “ Yes, he is the only one. Second, I don’t know how he does it perfectly. Third, a master I don’t think he is. But he’s not the only one with a talent…”

“There are others?”

“Yeah! But they control different elements.”

Zuko looked around trying to find those people. He began to pay attention to everyone, to every movement. He saw how some of them walk with big and strong steps, others walk so light and fluid, others light but at the same time strong. He could see now the difference, he could see, feel, their talent.

“You see it now, don’t you?” Sokka asked him with mischief. “The difference between a bender and a non-bender.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how I didn’t sooner. It’s so obvious. What are the others’ talents?”

“Well, it’s called bending, the talent. When the first gladers came, there was a book talking about it, it came with some picture too. So, when one of them suddenly appeared with bending, they gave him the book to study it and control it.” Sokka’s eyes wondered again, his mind, Zuko was sure, was in another time. “The ones that already know bending teach the new one, and that was the cycle. But it was always earth, fire and water. Everything changed when Aang came alone.”

Zuko saw from the distance Aang playing with some other gladers around his age or maybe two years older. He looked happy.

“At the beginning no one knew what to do with him.” Sokka continued the story, “there was no airbender. But we realized that he didn’t need a teacher, he could control air so easily. So we stopped worrying about him. He fitted perfectly here. He has no skills like the other ones. He’s not strong enough to carry heavy thing, and he hates to kill animals; reason why he’s vegetarian. But, he has a good heart. He always helps Haru in difficult times, he tries to see things in a peaceful way.”

Zuko’s vision returned to the grey-eyed kid. He couldn’t imagine Aang in a place like this, a place with no memory of his family and friends. A place that they didn’t know if they were there to live or die. A place with no future. He will have to disagree with Sokka with Aang fitting here.

“To control air, you need to be at peace inside yourself”, Zuko said.

“Uh…yeah. I think so”, Sokka answered. “Zuko, I think you are a bender”

Zuko was surprised with Sokka’s statement. “What makes you think that?”

“By the way you walk, your posture, and you are always alert.”

“I am?”

Sokka laughed and added, ”You’re very alert. When I talked to you the first time, your fists were ready to give a punch. I think you didn’t notice. You always look around for threats or danger. You always ask.”

“But that doesn’t mean I’m a bender, just a very cautions person. Besides,” he turn to face the fire, “I can’t control an element.”

“I bet you are.” Sokka took the glass next to him and drank. “Any other question?”

He was about to ask when the sound of rocks crashing against each other was heard in the entire Glade. Zuko and Sokka’s face turn to the door of the maze. He watch as the door began to close by itself. What is happening?

“The doors are closing, that’s what happening. It always does at this time, not big deal newbie.”

“What do you mean by that? Those doors were closed. By themselves. That’s impossible.”

“Yeah, I have the same thought, but I’m tired of looking for answers.”

“Well, I’m not.”

Sokka laughed again, “You are really stubborn.”

They finish their meal in silence. The gladers’ joyful voices could be heard in the entire Glade. Zuko closed his eyes and listened to the voices. Some of them were singing, others were yelling, others were talking. He began to imagine a place like this, in the mountains; a bonfire, people enjoying the evening, singing, playing. A peaceful place.

He saw a girl with jet-black hair in a bun, eyes golden, a sweet smile in her face. She was smiling to him, saying something. She was happy, but suddenly her smile disappeared. She was scared. She was screaming his name. And then…someone took her away from him.

“Zuzu…are you coming back?”

A shake in his shoulder snapped him to reality.

“Hey, you okay?” Sokka asked him in concern.

“Yeah…”

He forgot that little grip of memory, but his mind wondered to those last words. Are you coming back? I have heard those words before. And that nickname, it’s so familiar. Where have I heard it? I need answers, but I will never have it here. I need to get out, something is not right.

“Sokka”

“Mhm…”

“What is really beyond those walls?”

Sokka took a deep breath before answering, “Monsters, if you believe in them. But I like to call them Grievers. Creatures that guard the exit to the maze.”

“Can they be killed?”

“I have no idea,” he took another drink, “the runners are the only ones who can tell you that. But fore what I know, they haven’t tried it yet. Right now, they just map the maze to find a path to the exit, because every night, the maze changes. You don’t have to worry about it, the Grievers just came out after the doors are closed.”

Zuko began to analyse what Sokka told him. The maze changed every night. The runners are the only ones allowed to enter the maze. The doors closed before the night. Grievers came out after the doors are closed. The Grievers guard the exit of this hell hole.

“Why nobody enters the maze at night when the Grievers come out? I mean, the grievers know where the exit is. You just have to follow them in the night and you will know. It’s simple.” Yes. His idea, his conclusion was simple. He didn’t know why they didn’t do it.

“There is a problem with that.” Sokka’s voice was deep with sadness.

“And what is that?”

“No one survives a night in the maze,” he said.

“There’s always a first time,” he replied.

Zuko was sure of that. He will find the exit, because he had a feeling that there was someone out there waiting for him.

Zuzu…are you coming back?

Of course I am. I just need to be a runner first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not undate. I've been so busy this months with university. I have barely slept at all. But now I'm in vacations so I will try to write and update as soon as posible. I hope you had enjoy this chapter.


End file.
